The Boy Who Overcame Darkness
by Hellinbrand
Summary: What would an Inuyasha world have been like in 'Kingdom Hearts II? Sora and Inuyasha must unite to battle the combined powers of the Organisation, Pete, Sesshomaru and Naraku. Meanwhile, Kairi flees from a sinister attacker.
1. Travellers in a strange land

_Hey all! I know this has been done before, but it's a good idea so I thought I'd try and have some fun with it. The basic premise is this: what if InuYasha was a world in Kingdom Hearts II? _

_It's set between Kairi leaving the Destiny Islands and her arriving in Twilight Town. My use (or not) of InuYasha characters/moves etc. reflects where I am in watching the anime i.e. the second season. Please don't blast me for missing a vital plot point or spoil the story for me. Thank you!_

_One more thing: I will use the English version of InuYasha terms (e.g. demon instead of _yokai, _Sacred Jewel instead of_ Shikon no Tama) _to make things easier for non-fans. Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

The Boy Who Overcame Darkness: Travellers in a strange land

'The Jewel of Four Souls'

'Formed from the four elements that make up a pure heart: courage, friendship, wisdom and love.'

'Sought by both the darkness and the light'

'_Said to possess unparalleled power_'

Riku stood back from the computer.

Unparalleled power? Could this jewel help even him? It couldn't hurt to try: nothing else had worked.

He turned towards the basement door. DiZ was standing in the doorway, arms folded behind his back.

"You are leaving?" he said, regarding Riku critically from beneath his bandages.

"Is that a problem?" Riku asked, pulling the hood of his black coat low to conceal his face: a face that was not his own: the face of Ansem: the face of his darkness.

"You go to seek this jewel?" DiZ asked, not moving from the doorway.

"So?"

"The Jewel of Four Souls is infamous. I would not trust anyone with its power; not even myself. Be careful you are not corrupted by it" Diz said, matter-of-factly.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Riku asked brusquely. DiZ stared at him intently for a few moments, then stepped aside. Riku raised his arm and opened a corridor of darkness.

"What does it matter?" he said, looking back over his shoulder as stepped through the portal "How could it corrupt _me_ any further?"

* * *

It took Kairi a while to piece together exactly what had happened to her. She remembered being on the beach… and a man in a black coat… with red hair: Axel. He'd said something about Sora. He'd seemed dangerous. So she'd run away. Into the darkness… and through the light. Was she still alive? Or was this death? She felt so tired…

She wasn't sure if she fainted, but suddenly she was aware of footsteps approaching. The sound of a dog growling. Someone knelt down beside her. A hand on her neck, checking her pulse. Another hand…

Kairi stiffened. The other hand was rubbing her butt.

"Get off me!" she screamed. She swung wildly. Her hand connected with something.

Raising herself onto one elbow, she looked up. A young man was sitting beside her. He had a dark, handsome face and was nursing his cheek with one hand. He was dressed in a set of purple robes, with dark blue sleeves. A staff, topped with a number of bronze rings, lay beside him. Pluto, the yellow furred dog Kairi had met travelling with Sora, was standing over him, growling fearsomely.

Kairi looked round. She was lying on a dirt trail cut into the side of a hill. The hill was of bare, sandy earth, dotted with only a few scrubby bushes. The first thing that struck her, however, was the ocean: it wasn't there. As far back as she could remember, she could always see the ocean, wherever she was. But here there was nothing but rice-paddy fields and forest, stretching off into the distance. A dull grey line on the horizon might have been mountains.

There was no doubt about it: she was in another world.

"Miroku!"

Kairi turned. A young woman, very beautiful, with long dark hair, was standing over them. She was wearing a pink kimono with a green skirt.

"What are you doing?" she shouted at the young man.

"I thought she was injured, so I decided to give her a thorough examination…" the man began, but was cut off as the woman caught him a stinging blow to the other cheek.

"Lecher!" she spat, before turning to speak to Kairi:

"Hello. I must apologise for Miroku. My name is Sango. Are you alright?"

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked into the forest clearing. It was very quiet here, with only faint birdsong to break the silence.

"Gawrsh, do you fellas recognise this world?" Goofy asked, his long head swaying back and forth as he scanned the clearing.

"Nope. I don't think we've been here before" Sora replied.

"Hey! What's that?" Donald said, pointing towards the centre of the clearing. Something was lying in the dust, glowing with a bright pink light. Donald ran forward and scooped it up. Holding it up to the light, the three friends could see that it was a tiny glass phial. Inside were a number of thin shards of pink crystal, which glowed with a bright light.

"Hey! Put that down!"

The three friends turned round. A boy, no older than Sora, was standing on the far side of the clearing. He wore a baggy red robe and a katana at his side. He had a strange necklace of brown spikes at his throat.

"What, are you deaf? I said put it down!"

The boy advanced towards them. The three friends stared in bewilderment: his ears, pointed and furry like a dog's, sat on the very top of his head, poking out of his long white hair.

"Hey! What're you staring at?" the boy demanded, pointing at them. Sora noticed that the boy had claws, not fingernails. He was obviously not human.

"Kinda grouchy, isn't he?" Goofy said in low whisper.

"What're you saying, huh?! Alright, if that's the way you wanna play it!" the boy yelled, crouching down, arms held tense at his side.

"Take this!" the boy cried, springing straight at Donald. He lashed out with his claws, but Goofy was ready for him with his shield. The boy's claws screeched against the steel but Goofy stood firm. The boy leapt back, a cocky grin on his face. The three companions spread out to face him, weapons drawn.

"Oh, you gonna fight me?" the boy scoffed, hand on his sword.

"What's your problem?" Sora asked, dropping into en garde.

"My problem's _you_!" the boy cried, leaping forward and drawing his sword, at the same time. The blade glowed bright for a moment. It seemed to grow. Then the boy was upon them, wielding a huge curved sword, far too big to fit into the sheath he wore.

The three friends dived apart, moving to surround the boy on three sides. The boy went for Donald first, cutting straight at his head. Donald blocked the attack with his staff but the sheer power of the blow sent him crashing to the ground. Goofy charged in, head down, shield raised. The boy leapt up and away, far higher and further than any human could have reached. Sora now closed with him, wielding his Keyblade with both hands. The boy parried his first blow and riposted. Sora countered, catching the edge of the boy's sword in the teeth of his Keyblade. The boy tried to disengage but Sora was too fast. With sharp flick, he twisted the boy's sword out of his hands and sent it spinning across the clearing. It landed point down in the earth. The blade glowed again. When the light had faded, it now resembled a normal, if battered, katana.

The boy stood nonplussed for a moment, as the three friends closed in around him.

"Hah!" he said, "I don't care. I'll take you on by myself!"

He crouched, arms tensed. The three friends raised their weapons. The boy was just about to leap when –

"InuYasha! _Sit_!"

The boy's necklace suddenly glowed bright and he was hurled to the floor, as if crushed under a great weight. The three friends looked round. A dark haired girl, wearing a green and white school uniform, was standing on the path leading into the clearing. She carried a bow and quiver on her back. The three friends took a few paces back as she approached: the look on her face was quite terrifying.

"InuYasha!" she said, addressing the dog-eared boy "What are you playing at?!"

* * *

_The Heartless are collecting Sacred Jewel fragments. Pete appears in the Feudal era. What does Naraku want with Kairi? And why are the Organisation here? Next time in 'The Boy Who Overcame Darkness':_

'_Demons, Heartless and Nobodies'_


	2. Demons, Heartless and Nobodies

The Boy Who Overcame Darkness: Demons, Heartless and Nobodies

"So, what are these things?" Sora asked Kagome, holding up the phial.

"They're fragments of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls" Kagome explained.

"Gawrsh, how'd it get smashed?" Goofy asked. Kagome blushed.

"Err… that was sort of my fault. It was an accident. A demon was trying to steal the Jewel, so I shot it and… well, it shattered the Jewel. We've been trying to collect the fragments ever since."

They were walking through the forest, off the beaten trail. Sora, Donald and Goofy were chatting to Kagome, the girl who had stopped InuYasha from fighting them in the clearing. Sora had taken an instant liking to her: not only was she very pretty, she reminded him of Kairi a lot.

"So, why's this Jewel so important?" Sora asked, handing the phial back to Kagome, who placed it in her backpack. Shippo, a small child-demon with a fox's tail, and Kagome's other companion, answered them from his perch on top of the backpack:

"It's really powerful. Lots of evil people, both humans and demons, want it. Just one fragment can do loads of damage, in the wrong hands."

"How come y' lost 'em?" Goofy asked.

"We were battling a very powerful demon, named Naraku, and the fragments we had collected became scattered" Kagome explained "After the battle, we split up to search for them. Two of our friends are still out looking for them."

"Why do you want them? You're not evil people" said Donald.

"_I_ don't" said Kagome "but InuYasha wants the whole Jewel so that he can become a full-demon."

Kagome nodded to where InuYasha walked, a few paces ahead of them. He had his arms folded, and had ignored them ever since they'd left the clearing.

"A demon?!"

The three friends froze, clutching each other in horror.

"Relax" Kagome said, with a laugh "InuYasha's only a half-demon. And besides, he's really quite nice underneath. He's just rude, that's all."

Inuyasha gave a derisive laugh but did not turn round.

"Why are you travelling with him, anyway?" Sora asked Kagome.

"Long story," Kagome said lightly, with a wave of her hand "It all started when I fell down the well in my family shrine. When I climbed out, I was here. It all seemed to happen so quickly after that…"

"How about you?" she asked "How did you end up here?"

Sora hesitated. He rubbed the back of his neck; a nervous habit of his. He did not want to lie to Kagome but Donald had warned him about not upsetting the World Order: he could not tell her about the gummi ship, or the other worlds.

Thankfully, he was saved from answering by Kagome herself.

"InuYasha!" she shouted "The fragment's close. Turn left!"

InuYasha nodded and followed her directions.

"I can sense when Sacred Jewel fragments are close," Kagome explained to her new, baffled, friends "It's just a talent, I guess."

Sora spotted a glint of pink in the moss up ahead. InuYasha had spotted it too and began to run towards it, arms spread for balance. He was within a few paces of the Jewel fragment when a Heartless appeared in front of him, its two great yellow eyes staring at him out of the forest gloom. InuYasha skidded to a halt in shock. The Heartless reached down, grasped the Sacred Jewel fragment in its stubby black claws, and scuttled away through the trees.

"Hey, come back!" InuYasha cried, leaping after it. The rest of the group sprinted after him. InuYasha and his friends were much faster than the little bug-like Heartless but the trees and undergrowth restricted their movements to the point that it was all they could do to keep pace with it.

Suddenly, they burst from cool forest, through the tree line and out onto a sun-baked road. They stopped and turned to see the Heartless waddling to the feet of a tall, rotund cat in a suit of blue and red armour.

"Why thank y' very much" he said, bending down to take the Sacred Jewel fragment from the Heartless.

"Pete!" Sora cried, instantly recognising his old adversary.

"Hey! Put that down!" InuYasha demanded. Pete looked up. He jolted, having spotted Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! What're you doin' here?" he cried, jowls quivering.

"Do you know him?" Kagome asked Sora.

"Yeah" he replied "that's Pete. He's an old enemy of ours!"

"Ah, not for much longer" Pete said confidently, holding up the Sacred Jewel fragment "'cause as soon as I deliver these babies to Maleficent she's gonna unleash a world o' hurt on you punks!"

"Not if I unleash it first!" InuYasha snarled as he leapt towards Pete, claws extended. Pete grinned. A row of Heartless appeared between him and InuYasha.

"Later losers! Sacred Jewel fragments don't collect themselves, y'know!" he shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted down the path.

"Come… back!" InuYasha grunted, lashing out at the Heartless with his claws. Unfortunately, he was unused to battling Heartless and they slipped out of his reach, unharmed.

"What are they?" Shippo cried in alarm.

"Heartless" said Sora grimly, summoning his Keyblade "Keep back, Kagome!"

Sora charged in, Donald and Goofy just behind. It was short work: the paltry group was no match for the combination of Sora's swordplay, Goofy's shield work and Donald's magic. In two minutes the last Heartless was a mere wisp of liquid-gas darkness.

"Wow! You're amazing!" Kagome cried. InuYasha snorted.

"I could have taken them" he said coolly.

"InuYasha, don't be so rude!" Kagome scolded.

"You said you were old enemies of that guy?" Shippo said to Sora.

"Yeah and if he's collecting Sacred Jewel fragments, then it's _real_ bad news" Sora replied.

"So what? I'm sure he's nothing I can't handle." InuYasha said with a shrug.

"InuYasha, stop being so cocky and ask Sora to help us!" Kagome snapped "He knows how to fight this Pete, and he's strong. We need his help!"

"Really, it's alright" said Sora, but he was drowned out by their bickering.

"Hah! Some kid with a giant key is no match for my Tessaiga!" InuYasha said, slapping his hand against his sword.

"He thwarted the Tessaiga's transformation though, didn't it?" Kagome shot back.

"He got lucky!"

"It's best just to leave them to it when they're like this" Shippo whispered to Sora. Sora nodded. He, Donald and Goofy began to walk down the road, following Pete's line of retreat. It took Kagome and InuYasha several minutes before they realised they were alone.

* * *

"So, you've lost your friends too?" said Kairi.

"In a way. They're somewhere in the forests, to the east" Sango replied, pointing to the treetops in the distance. With her other hand she stroked Kirara, her twin-tailed cat, qho sat snoozing gently in her lap.

"I don't know where my friends are" said Kairi sadly, hugging her knees. She was sitting on the banks of a shallow stream, hidden in a nook in the hillside. Miroku and Sango had explained a little about their journey: about the Sacred Jewel fragments, Naraku and their friends InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo. It made Kairi's head spin. It was all so much to take in; she wasn't used to travelling to new worlds.

"Do not despair," said Miroku kindly "if what you have told us about your friends is true, I am sure they are looking for you just as hard as you are looking for them. Your hearts are strongly connected: anyone can see that."

"But what am I going to do? I don't know where I am or how to get back where I came from" Kairi said, scratching Pluto behind his ears. The dog nuzzled up to her affectionately.

"Hmm, this is beyond my knowledge" said Miroku thoughtfully "but I do know that Kagome came here from another world. She may be able to help you."

"Really? Can you take me to her?" Kairi said, brightening up in an instant.

"Of course," said Sango "We were going to meet her anyway. You are more than welcome to travel with us."

"Thank you so much" Kairi said with a grateful smile.

"Besides, we could not abandon you, not if this Axel follows you here" said Miroku sternly. Kairi nodded. Miroku puzzled her: a pervert, certainly, yet also selflessly kind.

Miroku and Sango decided that since Kairi was tired from the day's adventure, they would spend the night beside the stream. So it was that they bedded down, Miroku giving his blanket to Kairi, after offering to share it with her, unaware that they were being watched. High above them a strange insect hovered, like a wasp but much larger and crueller. When it saw that they were going to sleep, it turned and flitted away. It flew straight, heading for the one of the higher hills. There, seated on the bare crown of a hill, was the figure of a man wrapped in a silver baboon pelt, the head pulled down over his face like a mask. The wasp alighted on his outstretched hand. The man sat, head tilted, as if listening to words in the buzzing of the wasp.

"Hmm… interesting" he said thoughtfully. With a crack, he snapped his fist shut, crushing the wasp. It vanished in a flash of purple fire.

"This girl's heart is pure," the figure mused to himself "like Kikyo's. Yet she is unaware of her power… Yes…. She will be most useful."

A moment later, the figure vanished, without sound or trace.

* * *

It was late evening now. The mountain hollow was crisscrossed with long shadows. It was a desolate spot, ringed with cragged and jagged cliffs. A man in a black coat, the hood pulled low to conceal his face, stood in middle of the hollow, deep in thought.

There was the sound of something tearing, as if the air itself was cut with a knife. A hole, darker than the deepest night, opened in the air behind the hooded man. A man, similarly dressed to the first, stepped through the hole, which then closed up behind him. The first man turned and started, as if in alarm.

"Superior," he said dropping to one knee "you honour me... "

The second hooded man reached up and lowered his hood. He was a handsome, strong faced man with dark skin, long silver hair and bright orange eyes.

"I am here to give you your instructions personally, No. 7" the Superior said. His voice was deep, rich with cruelty and arrogance. He clicked his fingers and a square of white card appeared in his hand.

"I thank you, sir" the hooded man said, standing up and taking the card. His voice was level, calm, almost deadpan.

"There are many strong hearts in this world," the Superior said, while the hooded man studied the card carefully "There is the potential here to create many strong Nobodies for our use. Your task is to cultivate the darkness within selected subjects. Turn them against each other. Breed hatred, anger, terror."

"Sir," the hooded man said, holding out the card, evidently puzzled "it says here that this is a 'strictly indirect operation'."

"And so it is," the Superior said, not taking the proffered card.

"But, surely, the surest way to create aggression is…"

"Silence!" the Superior snapped, cutting across the hooded man "You forgot to whom you are speaking. I am not one of the neophytes, No 7. I am No. 1. I brought you into the Organisation. I know what you have done, what are you are still capable of. _I knew your Other!_"

The hooded man fell to his knees, hands in the dirt.

"Forgive me, sir, I did not…"

"You will remember my orders. _No direct involvement_. Not until I say otherwise. Use Nobodies, Heartless, others. You will not fight."

"Do not forget No. 7," the Superior said, as another portal of darkness opened behind him "I elevated you to my side. I can turn you into a Dusk just as easily."

"Yes, sir. I will not forget" said the hooded man, not rising from his knees.

"See that you do not" the Superior said, stepping into the portal. In a moment, it had closed up behind him, leaving the hooded man alone in the hollow. It took him several minutes to rise. He stood up and considered the white square of card. He then placed it inside his coat and vanished into his own portal of darkness.

All was still in the hollow. After many minutes, a figure slipped down from its hiding place between two rocks, high above on the cliffs. It bounded down the sheer surface with ease, unhindered by the long black coat it wore. It somersaulted to the floor, then froze, arms spread, giant round ears twitching.

The King sighed and relaxed. He could sense neither Nobodies nor Heartless.

So that was the Superior of Organisation XIII. Why did he seem so familiar, the King wondered?

* * *

_Sesshomaru attacks, seeking to claim the Tessaiga. What's this? Sesshomaru and the Heartless have allied? How can this be?! Meanwhile, Naraku's insidious plot deepens and Riku meets an old friend._

_Next time in 'The Boy Who Overcame Darkness':_

_An Unholy Alliance: Sesshomaru and Saïx_


	3. An Unholy Alliance: Sesshomaru and Saïx

The Boy Who Overcame Darkness: An Unholy Alliance: Sesshomaru and Saïx

Jaken trudged along the path, the Staff of Heads rested on his shoulder, head bowed. His bulbous green forehead was creased into a frown. He was worried about his master. Jaken knew Sesshomaru better than anyone else and he could tell when he was out of sorts. Although he would never even hint at it, the loss of his left arm and, in some ways more importantly, the Tessaiga to InuYasha was troubling Sesshomaru greatly. His confidence had been shaken: he had been thwarted by a half-demon and, humiliatingly, mere humans.

So great was Sesshomaru's unease that he had had travelled to this remote swamp. It was a dank, fog-bound dell, miles from any village. Even the demons avoided it.

"Three days in this bog" Jaken grumbled under his breath "Oh, when will Master Sesshomaru leave? This place is not fit for him!"

A voice that Jaken did recognise spoke from the mist:

"I couldn't agree more."

Jaken cried out in alarm, span round to face the voice, lost his balance and tumbled into a scummy pool behind him. When he had managed to clamber back onto the path, he saw Sesshomaru was talking to a man in a black coat, his face concealed by his hood.

"You have no scent," said Sesshomaru thoughtfully, regarding the hooded stranger warily.

"No. I would not have thought that people like me would have one."

The hooded man had a very cold, almost deadpan, voice.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To help," the hooded man replied.

"I represent an Organisation. Like you, we have an interest in destroying your brother InuYasha."

"I need no assistance" said Sesshomaru proudly.

"Oh, but you do" the hooded man replied. Jaken scuttled forward, almost hopping with rage.

"How dare you speak to Master Sesshomaru like this! Who do you think you are?! You should be thankful that he does not crush you right now!"

"Jaken. Silence." Sesshomaru commanded. Jaken stepped back at once.

"You have a proposition?" Sesshomaru asked the hooded man.

"Yes. To defeat InuYasha, you must first take his sword: the Tessaiga. This you cannot do because you are a full-blooded demon, and only those with human blood in them can touch the Tessaiga."

"We know this!" Jaken snapped "Do you wish to merely waste our time?!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped, raising his hand as if to strike. Jaken cowered back, offering his most humble apologies.

"You have a way for me to take the Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru said, turning back to the hooded man. The hooded man nodded. He clicked his fingers. An arm, obsidian black, with claws for fingers, appeared in mid-air in front of him.

"This is an arm made of pure darkness," the hooded man explained, taking the arm in his hands and offering it to Sesshomaru "With it, you will be able to wield the Tessaiga."

Sesshomaru considered the arm for a moment.

"And the price?" he asked, regarding the hooded man with suspicion.

"I ask for no payment," the hooded man said, his voice cold and expressionless, "The death of InuYasha is all the Organisation requires."

Sesshomaru stared at the arm again. After a long moment, he reached out to take it. The hooded man handed it over with a small bow.

"Master Sesshomaru…" Jaken whined.

"If you should require extra assistance, the Heartless will be more than happy to oblige" the hooded man said. He clicked his fingers again. A ring of squat, shadowy creatures appeared around them, their yellow eyes glowing bright out of the mist. Jaken flinched but the creatures did not move.

"One more thing," said the hooded man, "there will be a boy travelling with InuYasha. He carries a special weapon: the Keyblade. Do not slay him. That is all I ask. Do what you will with the rest."

Sesshomaru did not reply. He turned his back on the hooded man and began to walk away, Jaken at his heels. Jaken threw a final nervous glance back over his shoulder but the hooded man had already vanished.

* * *

"Oh… this is heaven," Kairi sighed as she slipped into the hot spring.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning round. Sango had not joined her. She was standing on the edge of pool, wrapped in a blanket, head cocked to one side, as if listening for something. She pressed a finger to her lips.

For a moment there was silence under the trees. Then very faint footsteps could be heard approaching the spring. The bushes rustled. Kirara roared and Pluto barked, shortly followed by Miroku's voice crying out in alarm.

"Now he's taken care of…" said Sango, dropping the blanket on the bank. She slid down into the spring next to Kairi.

Kairi leant back, enjoying the chance to simply sit and relax. They had been on the road for five days now. At first, the strangeness and beauty of the new world had absorbed her: the grand mountains, the rollinh rice paddy fields and the picturesque villages. But after three days the novelty had worn off. Her trainers, having never crossed anything more arduous than a beach, were beginning to give her blisters. And she couldn't help but feel that someone, or something, was following them. She kept expecting to see shadowy figures flitting in between the trees, or disappearing behind rocks every time she turned round. She was sure Miroku and Sango could feel it too: they had picked up the pace over the last two days. They kept glancing round out of the corner of their eyes when they thought she wasn't looking. Finding this hot spring had been a very welcome surprise.

"So…" said Sango, stretching her legs out in front of her "who is this friend you're looking for? A boy?"

"Yeah," said Kairi, blushing a little.

"Oh," said Sango, with a mischievous smile, "what's his name?"

"Sora" said Kairi, smiling just at the thought of him.

"Cute?"

"Yeah," said Kairi, with an embarrassed, yet pleased grin.

"What about you?" she asked, "are you and Miroku…?"

"What? N-no!" said Sango, a little too quickly, her face flushed. Kairi smiled knowingly. She stretched out, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the bank.

So relaxed and carefree were the two girls that they did not notice the figure creeping towards them from the trees. It moved with absolute silence, barely disturbing the grass beneath its feet. It stopped just as it reached the trees surrounding the hot springs, right beside the branch where Kairi had hung her dress. An arm reached out from beneath the baboon pelt that the figure wore as a cloak. With quick, quiet movements it slipped three Sacred Jewel fragments inside the dress's pockets. Its work done, the figure vanished beneath the trees just as silently as it had appeared.

* * *

"You got it, InuYasha?" Kagome called up to the top of the cliff. The red-robed figure at the top of the cliff waved, a glint of pink in its hand.

"How many does that make?" Sora asked, scuffing his feet in the chalk dust that covered the floor of the quarry.

"Seventeen Jewel fragments" said Kagome, taking the phial out of her backpack. InuYasha landed beside her in a cloud of chalk dust, and handed her the Jewel fragment.

"See. We didn't need these three after all" he said grumpily, not looking at Sora or his friends.

"But we wouldn't have this fragment if Donald hadn't stopped that Heartless with his magic," Shippo reminded him "You just picked it up."

InuYasha snarled and clouted the little demon over the head.

"Sit" Kagome said in a bored voice. With a crash, and another cloud of chalk dust, InuYasha was hurled to the floor.

"Hey, what's that?" said Donald, pointing up. The others followed his finger. Dark clouds were moving in a great wave across the sky towards the quarry.

"Him again…" InuYasha said darkly, stepping away from the group and towards the centre of the quarry.

The clouds were now right above them, casting a shroud something like night over the quarry. A strange creature descended from the clouds. It resembled nothing so much as a great lizard, about the size of a large horse, but with two heads. It trod the air as if galloping on land. On its back rode a tall, aristocratic man with elfin features and long silver hair. He was dressed in white, with a suit of strange armour and a great pelt of white fur over his right shoulder. Behind him rode an ugly little goblin-like creature which carried a long staff, topped with two heads carved into the wood.

"It's Sesshomaru!" Shippo cried.

"Who?" said Sora.

"InuYasha's brother, and his retainer Jaken," Kagome explained worriedly.

"They're bad guys?" said Goofy.

"Oh yes," said Kagome earnestly "Sesshomaru and InuYasha hate each other. Sesshomaru wants the Tessaiga for himself. He resents InuYasha having it because he's only a half-demon and Sesshomaru's a full-blooded demon. He's tried to kill InuYasha for it more than once."

The lizard-mount touched down on the far side of the quarry. Sesshomaru dismounted and approached InuYasha. Jaken remained on the lizard's back.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded, stepping forward to confront his brother "You wanna lose your other arm?"

"I'm here for the Tessaiga" Sesshomaru said. His voice was deep and charged with malice.

"Oh? Then I'd better let you have it!" said InuYasha cockily, drawing his sword. Sora and his friends readied their weapons.

"Stay back!" InuYasha ordered, not taking his eyes off Sesshomaru, "this is between me and him!"

"Well said," said Sesshomaru, flinging his right arm out to his side. InuYasha dropped into en garde. In a moment, they were on each other.

InuYasha charged straight forward, sword raised to strike. Sesshomaru leapt high and to his right, a long whip of yellow energy curling from his right hand. InuYasha turned as Sesshomaru lashed out with the whip. It crackled like lightning, barking loudly as it struck the Tessaiga, but InuYasha's guard held strong. InuYasha sprang forward as Sesshomaru landed, the Tessaiga arcing out. Sesshomaru dodged, and the Tessaiga crashed harmlessly into the chalk. Again the whip cracked. Again InuYasha deflected it. InuYasha leapt high now, bringing the Tessaiga down with both hands. This time Sesshomaru did not dodge but stood his ground. Sora and his friends held their breath, waiting for the impact.

It never came. At the last possible moment, Sesshomaru's left hand sprang out, pinning InuYasha's right arm above his head. Sora and his friends gasped.

"That looks just like a Heartless arm!" Donald cried as the claws bit into InuYasha's skin. InuYasha winced. He tried to pull free but Sesshomaru's grip was too strong. In desperation, InuYasha struck out with his left hand, letting it leave the handle of the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru sprang back. His whip flicked out, striking the Tessaiga just above the guard. The force of the blow sent the sword spinning out of InuYasha's hand. It landed a short distance away, now resembling nothing more than a battered old katana.

Sesshomaru leapt gracefully across the quarry to land beside it. With a smirk, he reached down to grasp the handle with his left hand. To InuYasha's consternation, he gripped it without resistance.

"But… how?!" Kagome gasped.

Sesshomaru raised the Tessaiga high above his head. With a flash, it had transformed once again into a massive sword with white fur around the guard. Wielding it easily in one hand, he levelled it at InuYasha.

"Alright, that's it!" said Sora, taking a step forwards. Sesshomaru looked round, seeing him for the first time.

"You will not interfere" he said. At his words a dozen Heartless appeared, surrounding Sora. Kagome screamed: another ring of Heartless had surrounded her too.

"Sora! Save Kagome!" InuYasha cried. Sora nodded grimly, dropping into en garde.

The fight was brief and frantic. Sora charged straight for Kagome, swatting the Heartless out of his path as he ran, with Donald and Goofy doing likewise. Then battle was joined in earnest. Thunder flashed from the clouds at Donald's command, smashing into the Heartless wherever it fell. Goofy planted his feet in front of Kagome, deftly fending off blows from the Heartless. Sora moved as fast as he was able. He sent the Keyblade spinning amongst the Heartless, summoning it back to his hand and throwing it again with blinding speed.

As Sora struck the last Heartless down, out of the corner of his eye he saw InuYasha stumble. He was bleeding badly from several deep wounds. Sesshomaru stood a little way back from him, the Tessaiga raised.

"Now you die!" he cried.

Sora dived between the two brothers. He thrust his legs wide, Keyblade held out across his body, his left hand supporting the shaft. Sesshomaru stood where he was, and slashed the Tessaiga towards InuYasha. A wave of blinding energy spilled from the Tessaiga's blade. Sora could hear it burning the air, churning up the rock beneath it. In a heartbeat it was upon him, around him. He felt the Keyblade hum in his hand as it fought the attack. The air around him crackled as the blow from the Tessaiga struck the shield he had summoned.

Sora stepped back. The space between him and Sesshomaru was carved with deep grooves in the chalk. Yet Sora and InuYasha remained unharmed. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at Sora.

"Impossible!" croaked Jaken, from his perch on the lizard-mount.

Sora levelled the Keyblade at Sesshomaru. A beam of light shot from the tip. It struck the Tessaiaga in an explosion of light. When it had dissipated, Sesshomaru was left hold a plain old katana.

"What?! That key thwarted the Tessaiga's transformation?!" Jaken cried incredulously.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully from the Tessaiga, to Sora and back again.

"Another time, Keyblade Master" he said. In a few heartbeats the lizard-mount had bounded over to him, he had mounted it and was off, riding across the clouds, the Tessaiga thrust through the sash at his waist.

* * *

The giant praying mantis crashed to the ground, its legs splayed in all directions. Riku stepped forward and pulled Soul Eater, his scimitar, out of its head. Using the point of his sword he carefully removed the Sacred Jewel fragment that had become lodged in the demon's forehead.

He had not expected the Jewel fragments to be so hard to come by. The locals had said that there hundreds of them, scattered all over this world but it seemed that someone else was collecting them too. Now there were few, if any, unclaimed fragments left, forcing Riku to fight for each and every one.

Ah well, he reflected; if he found the person, or persons, who were collecting fragments, he could take them all in one go.

He heard footsteps approaching. Pocketing the fragment, and without turning around, he said:

"Long time no see"

"It is" said King Mickey. Riku turned. The King was wearing a black coat, several sizes too large for him, with the hood lowered to reveal his round head. He had a faintly worried air about him.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Spyin' on the Organisation. Say, I found out who their Superior is!"

"Really? Who is it?" said Riku, sharply.

"I'm not sure but he looks a lot like y— I mean, a lot like that fake-Ansem"

"It's alright" Riku said, with a bitter laugh. The King gave an apologetic smile.

"So you the Superior is his Nobody?" Riku asked.

"Could be. I need to find the real Ansem. He'll know for sure."

"Good luck" said Riku, turning to leave.

"Wait!" the King cried, "You haven't told me what are you doin' here. Something for DiZ?"

"For myself," Riku replied curtly.

"It's this Sacred Jewel thing, isn't it?" the King said, fixing Riku with one of his most knowing stares.

"It doesn't concern you" said Riku, turning to leave again.

"Riku! Why won't let me help you?" the King asked, running to bar Riku's way.

"Just drop it!" Riku snapped "My heart's telling me this is what I have to do. Alone!"

"And my heart tells me that ya never leave a pal when they're in trouble" the King said stubbornly, refusing to move.

Riku gave a wry smile.

"You don't let up, do you?"

"Not a chance" the King said brightly.

"I'm going to use the Sacred Jewel to reverse my… condition" Riku explained, holding out the fragment he had just collected. The King stared hard at the fragment, then at Riku.

"It won't help" he said gravely.

"I have to try."

"No, I'm telling you, Riku: it won't work. The Sacred Jewel only corrupts. It can't purify. You'll just sink deeper into the darkness if you try and use it."

Riku sighed.

"I guess you're right. You and DiZ. Every fragment I found had already warped its owner. Here" he said, handing the fragment to Mickey "take it. You should be safe."

"Thanks," said Mickey, pocketing the fragment, "There are more important things for us to be worryin' about, anyhow.

"Sora's here, y'know?"

"He's in trouble _again_?" said Riku, a look of long-suffering patience on his face.

"Not just him: Kairi too"

Riku started, as if struck.

"But… no, she's safe. I sent her to Twilight Town!"

"You might have wanted to send her there, but your heart has been with the Sacred Jewel. The corridor of darkness you summoned brought her here."

"Is she safe?"

"Yeah. She's with good people. But Axel will come after her."

"What about Sora?"

"The Organisation are sendin' some local demons against him. An' Pete's here too. He's collectin' Sacred Jewel fragments, same as you."

"Too many bad guys" said Riku ruefully.

"You go help Kairi" the King instructed "I'll take care of Pete: I've dealt with him before. Sora will be able to handle the demons. I hope…"

* * *

_Kairi is separated from her friends! Axel comes to claim her. What is Naraku doing defending Kairi? Two old rivals clash in battle! Saïx makes another deal!_

_Next time on 'The Boy Who Overcame Darkness':_

'_Run Kairi, run!'_


	4. Run, Kairi, Run!

Run, Kairi, Run!

Kairi whipped round at the crash of splintering wood. A tree smashed to the ground a few paces behind her.

"Kairi! Run!" Miroku cried, his staff raised. Kairi did not need telling twice: in a heartbeat she and Sango were racing down the trail. Behind them they heard the clash of metal and raised voices. They did not look back.

"Kairi, look out!" Sango screamed as she bore Kairi to the floor. Something shot spinning out of the trees, passing mere inches from where their heads had been moments before.

"Up! Go!" Sango panted, dragging Kairi to her feet. She had her giant boomerang, the Hiraikotsu, in her hand.

"Kirara! Take Kairi!" Sango ordered, eyes sweeping the darkness beneath the trees. Kairi sprang back as flames appeared out of nowhere to envelop Kirara. The flames grew: in a few seconds it was like a great bonfire raging before the two girls. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, the fires died. Kirara stood there transformed: a great cat, larger than a tiger, with fangs like daggers.

"Go!" Sango said, shoving Kairi towards Kirara. Kairi scrambled up onto the cat's back. She had never ridden an animal before and in normal circumstances she would have been terribly nervous. The two girls turned at the sound of Miroku's voice from further down the trail:

"Kairi! Look out! He's…"

But Miroku's warning was drowned out as flames roared up between them, straight across the trail. Another wall of fire, six feet high and burning like a furnace, rolled out of the trees on the other side.

"Kirara! Go!" Sango screamed. With a roar, Kirara leapt high, higher than Kairi would have ever thought possible for such a large beast. They cleared the wall of fire by a good four feet. Then they were off, galloping down the trail. Kairi lay low against Kirara's back, clinging hard to her mane.

How had he found her, Kairi wondered? Had he tracked her across the worlds, through the darkness, even to here? Would Miroku and Sango be safe, or would he kill them for trying to protect her?

Kirara suddenly reared up. Kairi screamed. Her knees slipped from Kirara's back. Her hands came loose from her mane. She managed to roll as she hit the ground, tumbling across the rutted forest track. Behind her she heard Kirara roar but she was already running. She didn't know where she was going: nowhere was safe. All that mattered was that she ran, as fast and as far as she could. She was between the trees now, stumbling over roots and brambles. She couldn't hear any footsteps following her. It took a few moments for her to realise: she could hear nothing. No birdsong, no wind: nothing. She staggered to a halt. The terror of the chase receded, overwhelmed by a new and even more unsettling fear. Ahead of her Kairi could see a figure standing in the middle of a small clearing, wrapped in a white baboon pelt.

* * *

High on the mountainside, on a wide outcrop of rock, Pete could see flames leaping into the air, painfully bright against the darkling forest.

"Wonder what that's all about?" he mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, who cares?" he shrugged, reaching down into his pocket "I only got a few more o' these to collect!"

A pile of Sacred Jewel fragments lay sparkling in his hand. He picked one out and held it up. Its light was bright against the cloud smothered sky. He gazed at it, brow furrowed with concentration.

"Yeah…" he said at length. His tiny black eyes glittered greedily.

"Yeah… With these babies, maybe I won't need her no more. Yeah! I could set up my own operation. Have _her _do all the runnin' round. Yeah! With these, there won't be nothin' able to stop me!"

"Maleficent sure wouldn't like it if she heard you talkin' like that" said a high-pitched voice, horribly familiar to Pete. He spun round, the Sacred Jewel fragments clasped to his chest. King Mickey was standing at the far end of the outcrop, at the top of the trail. It was dark and the King had his hood up but there was no mistaking that round-eared silhouette.

"Y-you! What're you doin' here?!" Pete demanded.

"Last I heard, you was locked in the realm o' darkness," he said, regaining his composure as the initial shock passed.

"I could say the same to you," said the King, advancing slowly "I guess Maleficent busted you outta that dimension I sent you to, huh?"

"That's right," said Pete, moving to circle round behind Mickey. The King kept his face to him. The two old adversaries slowly circled round the outcrop, chatting quite coolly.

"So I guess you're the one who's been gathering Heartless at Hollow Bastion," said the King.

"Yep. Soon I'm gonna have an army big enough to stomp all over that town!"

"You? What about Maleficent?"

"Hah! I'm throwin' the ole witch over! Won't need her no more, not now I got me the Sacred Jewel! An if she don't like it, I'm gonna stomp her good. Jus' like I'm gonna stomp _you_!"

On the last word, Pete leapt forward to slam his fist down on the King's head. The King leapt back. He threw his arm out wide. With a flash of light, his Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"A-a Keyblade?!" Pete gasped, staring dumbstruck at the King. The King levelled his weapon at Pete.

"Hand those fragments over an' I'll let you go, Pete!" he said.

Pete glanced from the Sacred Jewel fragments in his hand to the King and back again. His face split into a sly grin. With a laugh, he threw back his head and poured the Sacred Jewel fragments down his throat. The King cried out in alarm and dived forward. Pete was doubled up, groaning and clutching his stomach. The King was nearly upon him when Pete suddenly looked up. His mouth split wide and a jet of green flame shot from his throat. The King checked himself just in time and leapt aside.

Pete laughed again, wisps of flame spilling from his jaws. He stretched out. With a rending, cracking sound he began to swell. His left arm bubbled as beetle-like carapace seemed to grow up from under his skin. The fingers of his right hand stretched into tentacles. His feet grew claws, his head: horns. He was now twice his normal height and still growing. He dwarfed the tiny King. With a laugh much deeper and crueller than before, Pete reached down to crush Mickey.

* * *

Kairi stared pale faced across the clearing. The man in the silver baboon pelt neither moved nor spoke. Kairi felt petrified: neither able to move forward nor back.

She was startled by the sound of movement behind her. She turned to see Axel emerge from the darkness of the forest. His hood was down, showing his sharp, arrogant face. His smile made Kairi's skin crawl.

"I gotta admit it Kairi: you've got guts" he said casually, "Not many people would have got this far with me chasing them."

Axel advanced, reaching for Kairi arm. On the far side of the clearing, the man in the baboon pelt spoke:

"No. She is mine."

He swept his arm out in front of him. Axel was hurled from his feet and into a tree on the edge of the clearing by some invisible force. The blow barely fazed him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" he cried, thrusting his hands out to the side. In a burst of flame, two large _chakrams_ appeared beside him. Axel plucked the _chakrams_ out of the air and flung them straight at the pelt-clad man. A wall of shimmering blue energy appeared, cutting both Kairi and the man off from Axel. The _chakrams _struck the barrier in a flash of light but did no damage.

"Now," said the pelt-clad man, "you will return to me what is mine."

Even though she could not see his face, Kairi could feel his eyes upon her. She felt a chill that had nothing to do with the night air: the feeling of power, and naked malice in that stare was terrible. She wondered if she might not have been safer with Axel.

The pelt-clad man stretched out his hand towards her. Kairi felt something move on her stomach. She looked down and saw that the buttons of her dress pocket were undoing themselves. She screamed. She wanted to hold them down but felt unable to move under that man's gaze. The pockets opened and three slim fragments of pink jewel floated out. Kairi made to grab them but they were already out of her reach. The fragments settled on the pelt-clad man's outstretched palm. He drew his hand back into the pelt and then vanished so quickly that Kairi wondered for a moment if he had ever been there at all.

"Now… where were we?" said Axel's voice behind her. Kairi turned. The barrier was down.

* * *

Saïx stepped out from the corridors of darkness and looked around from beneath his hood. He was in a yard of smooth earth, inside a fortress. It was built in a style peculiar to this world: low, with dry stone walls and steeply slanting roofs of dark wood. It was dark here: unnaturally dark clouds crowded out the sky above. It appeared deserted. Ahead of him lay the main hall.

Behind him, in front of the gate, there appeared out of nowhere a man wrapped in a white-baboon pelt. Saïx did not even look round. A moment's concentration summoned a Berserker, a powerful breed of Nobody over which Saïx had special control. The Berserker descended from high above the yard, bringing its great silver hammer down on top of the man's head. As soon as the hammer struck him, the man and the pelt vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. All that was left behind were a few tiny fragments of wood.

"If you wish to talk, come out" said Saïx loudly. On the other side of the yard, a panel in the wall of the main hall slid open. A very tall man emerged. He had a pale, feminine face and long black hair. He wore a delicate set of purple and blue robes of the style favoured by lords of this world.

"My apologies," he said. His voice was deep, with a cultured aristocratic accent.

"I should have realised: you wanted the fragments, not the girl" he continued.

"Girl?" said Saïx, momentarily forgetting himself. The tall man looked puzzled too.

"You are not the man I met in the forest, then" he said at length. Saïx did not understand: the Superior had made it very clear that he was to have sole control of the Organisation's operations in this world. What could this mean? Could another of their number have turned traitor? Saïx knew immediately who it would be: he had been suspicious of Number 8 ever since the incident involving Number 13.

What was he to do, then? If Number 8 really had turned traitor, it was vital that the others were informed. The line between initiative and disobeying orders was very thin. To disobey orders was tantamount to treason. After treason there was nothing. No, he must complete his mission here before returning to inform the others of this new development.

All of this passed through Saïx's sharp, analytical mind in a few moments. When he spoke, it was with the same emotionless calm that he always used:

"Apparently not. I have not come to rob you. I wish to offer a proposal…."

"Do not insult me," said the tall man sharply "I am no petty demon to be bribed with Sacred Jewel fragments or limbs of darkness.

"Oh yes," he said, guessing Saïx's surprise even though he could not see his expression "your activities are known to me. Nothing escapes my notice."

"Then it is my turn to apologise," said Saïx with a slight bow, "I underestimated you. Let us address one another as equals, then. Organisation XIII offers you an alliance in your battle against the half-demon, InuYasha."

"An alliance? What do you need from me?"

"Our efforts to destroy InuYasha were thwarted. Sesshomaru is no longer acting in our best interests. There were complications we did not foresee.

"InuYasha has new allies: a young boy and his two companions. They are dangerous, the boy especially so. He is a Keybearer. He saved InuYasha from Sesshomaru."

"A Keybearer? "said the tall man thoughtfully, "You mean that he is a Keyblade master? I have heard of such a thing, but only in legend."

"The legend is true. The boy wields a Keyblade."

"It does not matter. Not even the Keyblade will be able to stand against the powers I now command" the man said, reaching inside his robes. He held up his hand: three fragments of the Sacred Jewel lay in his palm. They glowed with a strange light, heavy and dull, so unlike their usual radiance.

"Fragments of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Corrupted by the fear of a pure heart," said the tall man triumphantly, "Not even this Keybearer will be able to stand against my power."

"They will not be enough," said Saïx. The tall man stared at him contemptuously.

"Listen, my lord," said Saïx, not in the least bit intimidated, "We seek a common goal: the death of InuYasha. This cannot be achieved until you have also overcome the Keybearer. I will give you the aid needed to subdue him. I ask only this: do not slay him. Organisation XIII has need of him. For the others, do as you wish."

The tall man stared hard at him, as if trying to read something in the face he could not see. After several minutes silence, the tall man spoke:

"Agreed."

Saïx bowed. Hidden in the shadows of his hood, he allowed himself a slight smile.

* * *

_Naraku and Sesshomaru attack! What is InuYasha to do without the Tessaiga? Kairi is left at the mercy of Axel. King Mickey faces the demonic Pete. Is this the end of our heroes?_

_Next time on 'The Boy Who Overcame Darkness':_

'_The Keyblade and the Tessaiga United'_


	5. The Keyblade and The Tessaiga United

The Keyblade and the Tessaiga United 

"Yeowch!"

"I told you to hold still"

"And I told you I'm fine. Stop rubbing that… ow-ow-ow-ouch!"

Kagome, ignoring InuYasha's protests, reached down to scoop more ointment from the tub.

Sora was amazed at InuYasha's recovery: at first he had thought that the wounds InuYasha had sustained from the Tessaiga would be mortal. Now, a mere six hours after the battle in the quarry, he was sitting up and bickering with Kagome like normal. The scars were red and swollen, but in all other respects InuYasha appeared to be in good health.

It was nearly midnight now. The group was bunked down in a miners' cabin they had discovered a shot distance uphill from the quarry. It was a simple building: just one room with a stone hearth in the centre. Outside it was quiet: Sora could barely hear the forest noises over the crackling firewood.

Shippo screamed and pointed to the ceiling. All eyes followed his finger: what looked like a spearhead had just been rammed through the roof. Then another and another. At first Sora thought someone was throwing spears at the cabin but then the first tip was pulled back. A second later, another hole was made.

Shaking off Kagome, InuYasha stood up. He crouched down, drawing his robe back over his upper body.

"How come I didn't smell 'em?" he murmured to himself, "It's not the night of the new moon…."

"InuYasha, please! You're not…" Kagome protested.

"Ha! I'm fine," InuYasha laughed. He turned to Sora:

"Watch this!"

He leapt straight up, claws extended, with the cry:

"Iron-reaver, soul-stealer!"  
The roof shattered under the blow. Bits of wood rained down on the group inside. Looking up, Sora saw the red-robed InuYasha framed against a great cloud of silver beings. They could easily have been mistaken for worms or dragon-kites, for they moved through the air as serpents crawl the earth. However, they were shaped like men with long thin arms, sharpened to points, and clawed feet. They had no faces: only a huge flat forehead emblazoned with the sign of a splintered heart.

"More Heartless?" Kagome cried, scooping Shippo up into her arms.

"Worse: Dusks" Sora said grimly. His Keyblade appeared in his hand. Raising it straight above his head, he shot straight up like a rocket, crying:

"Sonic Blade!"

As fast and as relentless as an arrow he flew, into the heart of the Dusks. They scattered, but not before he had smashed four of them into nothingness.

"Nice move," InuYasha said grudgingly, as they landed in the clearing before the cabin.

"That's nothing!" Sora said, dropping into en guard. Above them, the Dusks massed for another attack.

"Sora!" shouted Donald as he and Goofy sprinted out of the cabin, "Is it the Organisation?"

Sora glanced around. It was flat, featureless turf all around the cabin up to the tree line. There was no-one there other than the Dusks.

"I'm afraid the Organisation could not be here to attend to you".

Sora looked up. A figure wrapped in a white baboon pelt, the head pulled low like a cowl, had appeared ahead of them.

"Naraku!" InuYasha spat.

"So you're with the Organisation!" said Sora.

"Indeed," said Naraku "They warned me about you, Keybearer. So I arranged something special for you."

The trees rustled. Sora could hear the tramp of heavy footsteps approaching the cabin. Birds scattered screeching into the air. From the forest emerged not one, but three gigantic Nobodies. To his left, Sora saw a bird-like Nobody, its feathers as long and keen as sword blades. Ahead of him there approached a creature resembling a boar. It dwarfed the cabin. Finally, on his right, there appeared a serpent, power crackling like lightning in its jaws. On their foreheads, in the centre of the splintered-heart crest, was set a fragment of the Sacred Jewel glowing with an unwholesome dark light.

"Oh boy…" said Sora as the three giants closed in on them.

* * *

Axel reached for Kairi's arm.

"Come on, Kairi: give it up," he said.

Kairi didn't know what to do. She could not run. She certainly could not fight. All she could do was stand there. If she was to be taken, she was determined not give him the satisfaction of a plea, or a scream. She drew herself up and locked her eyes onto his. For a second, Axel's steps faltered. This probably saved his life.

A moment later, a ball of blue fire exploded between him and Kairi. She screamed and covered her face, feeling the scalding heat on her bare arms and legs. When she looked up again, Axel had jumped back. He was looking over her shoulder to the other side of the clearing. Turning, she saw a tall figure in a black coat and cowl.

"Leave her alone," the figure said. His voice (for it was definitely man) was deep and rich. Kairi felt it was vaguely familiar but she could not place it.

"You?!" Axel cried, obviously surprised.

"Go. Now" the hooded figure commanded. He bore a strange scimitar shaped like the wing of a bat.

"You – you know why I've gotta do this," said Axel, a real note of pleading in his voice. Kairi was moved by the sincerity in his voice: what _does _he want with me, she wondered?

"I let you go once," said the hooded man, "not this time."

"In that case," said Axel, summoning his_ chakrams. _The hooded man dropped into his en guard: sword raised parallel to his head, left arm out ahead for balance. Kairi stepped back, momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Sora rolled aside, narrowly avoiding another salvo of razor-sharp feathers from the bird-Nobody.

"Strike Raid!" he cried, hurling his Keybalde at its head. The Nobody curled its wings around its body like a cocoon, deflecting the spinning weapon back to Sora's hand.

Sora took advantage of the brief pause he had gained himself to survey the battle. It was going badly, to say the least. He was keeping pace with the bird but he didn't have time to help his friends. Donald and Goofy had distracted the boar from charging the cabin but that was all: its defences were making a mockery of their attacks. InuYasha was leaping and dodging with amazing speed, but neither he nor the serpent had landed even a glancing blow on the other. That moment, Sora's attention was distracted by Kagome's scream:

"InuYasha! Sora! Help!"

The swarm of Dusks, which had been circling above the battlefield, was descending. Like a flock of birds, each motivated by a single will, they charged towards the cabin; Kagome and Shippo stood helpless in the doorway.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried but he was too far away. Sora was already running but he knew he'd never make it in time. Another 'Strike Raid' might defeat the first wave of Dusks but the ones behind would press on. It was hopeless.

All of a sudden, there was a great roar. For a second, Sora thought it was a gummi rocket powering up. He felt a great wind tugging at him, drawing him back across the clearing. He felt his feet slipping from under him. Planting his Keyblade point down in the earth, he braced his feet and hung on as stones and turf hurtled past him. Peering over his shoulder, he could see a man in a purple robe standing to the left of the cabin. He held his right hand thrust out ahead of him. It seemed to be the centre of the vortex which was drawing the Dusks down, away from Kagome and Shippo. Sora watched to his mounting amazement as the Dusks were sucked straight into the newcomer's hand. In a few moments, the entire cloud had simply vanished.

"Hey, Miroku, you're late!" InuYasha called over to the man in the purple robe. The newcomer stepped back and wrapped a string of beads around his hand, which seemed to close the vortex.

"InuYasha! Watch out!" Kagome cried. With its opponent distracted, the serpent-Nobody had risen up for another strike. InuYasha turned. From the right of the cabin, Sora heard a woman's voice cry:

"Hiraikotsu!"

A giant boomerang came spinning through the air. It struck the serpent in the throat, sending it reeling. A young woman dressed in black and red armour, her hair tied back in a ponytail, somersaulted past to catch the boomerang. At her heel there followed a giant cat, like a tiger but with twin tails.

"Kagome, are you alright?" the woman called out.

"Yes, thank you Sango. Please, help InuYasha!" she replied.

"Think that wind-thing of yours can handle these?" Sora asked Miroku, jerking his thumb towards the three Nobodies.

"No problem," said Miroku, reaching up to unbind his hand. From across the clearing, Naraku spoke:

"I think not"

In his hand, he held what looked like wasps' nest. With a flick, he tossed it up into the air where it broke, releasing a swarm of insects. There were hundreds of them: much larger than wasps, with rolling red eyes and stings like daggers.

Miroku grunted in frustration and lowered his right hand.

"What's wrong?" Sora demanded, "Just suck' em up!"

"I can't," Miroku explained, "Naraku's insects are venomous: if my Wind Tunnel absorbs them, I will be poisoned!"

"So we're back to square one," said Sora grimly as the three giants rose up before them.

* * *

Pete slammed his left hand down. It now resembled something like an immense lobster's claw. The King hopped backwards. Pete drew his arm back, gouging huge fragments of stone from the cliff side.

"You can't run forever!" he boomed, his voice unnaturally deep and coarse. The tentacles of his right arm shot out, reaching to squeeze and crush. The King leapt aside again and Pete found only rock. Again, he drew back his arm and the cliff crumbled a little further.

The King took a step back. He was right up against the cliff edge now. He glanced backwards: it was three hundred feet, at least. It was not sheer, however, and he could see a number of serviceable ledges.

"Gotcha!" Pete roared, diving forward. He seemed to swell like a bullfrog, growing to three, four times his normal height, so wide that he blocked out the whole mountainside. The King took a split-second decision and bounded down the cliff face.

* * *

The battle was swinging back in favour of Sora and his friends. Miroku and Sango proved capable of handling the boar-Nobody on their own, leaving Donald and Goofy free to aid Sora against the bird. At the moment, they were trying to force it to land by throwing their weapons or spells at it. InuYasha, being too proud to accept their help, continued alone against the bird.

"InuYasha," Shippo called from over on the cabin steps "Up there!"

Sora turned. Framed against the moon, a familiar figure could be seen flying towards them: Sesshomaru, mounted on his two-headed lizard.

"What does he want _now_?" InuYasha yelled, dodging another of the serpent's attacks.

"Do you think he's with Naraku?" Sango suggested. This did not appear to be the case: the lizard touched down across the clearing from where Naraku stood observing the battle. Sesshomaru neither hailed nor looked at Naraku as he dismounted. With single intent, he advanced across the field. He was not, however, looking at InuYasha: his gaze was directed at Sora.

"Keyblade Master!" he called, drawing the Tessaiga "Your time has come!"

"Oh no you don't!" Donald cried, rushing at Sesshomaru, Goofy at his side. Sesshomaru barely glanced at them as he turned their attacks aside. Now there was no-one between him and Sora.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried "Leave him! You're fight's with me!"

"Your time will come," said Sesshomaru contemptuously "But first I must have that Keyblade. A weapon that can thwart even the Tessaiga: now that it is a worthy blade indeed."

"You want it? Come and get it!" said Sora, dropping into en guard.

"Well," said Sesshomaru "that's the idea."

They sprang together, attacked and passed. Sora turned, wielding his Keyblade with both hands. Sesshomaru wielded the Tessaiga in his right, Heartless-like hand, with no visible struggle. His footwork was faultless, weaving round Sora as their swords clattered together. Sora quickly realized that strength would not avail him: even one-handed, Sesshomaru was his physical equal. He then tried for speed, twirling and slashing so fast that his Keyblade was a mere blur of silver. He tried to attack high, leaping up. Sesshomaru ducked the blow, stepped in close and thrust his free hand at Sora. Sora felt a burning pain sear into his chest. He gasped, staggering back. Now wielding the Tessaiga in both hands, Sesshomaru flicked it up into the underside of the Keyblade's guard. Sora, momentarily confused, lost both his grip on his weapon and his balance, falling headlong to the turf. He rolled over and saw Sesshomaru standing over him: the Tessaiga in his right hand, Sora's Keyblade in his left.

* * *

Kairi watched in awe as Axel and the hooded man battled. She had watched her friends duel with wooden swords back on the Destiny Islands, but this was a world away from those childhood games. The two men moved so gracefully, their footsteps as light and as measured as any dancer's. Their weapons did not seem to be tools anymore: they were part of them, extensions of their arms and hands and minds. They were both accomplished magicians too: Axel commanding red fire, the hooded man blue fire. The earth around them was scorched with the flames, but the combatants remained unharmed. Kairi watched, breathless with the tension.

* * *

"And now, Keybearer" said Sesshomaru, raising the Tessaiga, "die!"

Sora felt numb. To his surprise, he found that he wasn't afraid. He didn't feel anything: just a numb defiance in the pit of his stomach. He could think of nothing except the desire to meet death with open eyes and a calm face.

Sesshomaru, however, did not strike. Or rather, he seemed unable to. He winced but his right arm remained raised high. He appeared unable to move it.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow this," said a level voice from behind Sesshomaru. Sora looked up: a slender figure in a black coat and hood appeared from a dark portal.

"You!" Sesshomaru spat. He tried to turn, but his right arm remained immobile.

"We agreed, did we not: the Keybearer lives," said the hooded man. Sora did not recognize the cool, almost emotionless voice.

"I – am – not – your – slave!" Sesshomaru grunted. Dropping the Keyblade, he tried in vain to use his left hand to move his right.

"Oh but you are," said the hooded man. He sounded amused.

"You took our gift. Did you think the Organisation would let you abuse it?"

Sesshomaru snarled and flung his left arm out. For an instance Sora thought he was going to strike the hooded man. Instead, he summoned a curling whip of light from his left hand. With an agonized scream, he cut the whip deep into his right arm. The Heartless arm crackled white with power for a moment then evaporated into a cloud of the liquid-gas substance that is pure darkness. Sesshomaru sank down onto one knee, hand clasped to the stump of his right arm. The Tessaiga dropped to the ground beside him.

Sora thrust out his arm. The Keyblade vanished, reappearing a second later in hand.

"InuYasha!" he cried, flicking the Tessaiga up into the air with the tip of his Keyblade. InuYasha leapt high, caught the sword in mid-air, and landed beside Sora. The two boys stood shoulder to shoulder, blades leveled at their enemies.

* * *

The King bounced down the cliff face, skipping from ledge to ledge. Pete followed, half crawling, half falling after him. His arms continued to swell and mutated: now claws, now tentacles, now burning with fire, now smoldering with poisonous fumes.

The King was faster though and was gaining ground. When he was a good fifteen feet ahead of Pete, he let himself twist in the air, his Keyblade thrust back up along the cliff. A ball of magical energy fired from the tip of the Keyblade, speeding for Pete's face. Pete screamed and raised his bubbling, ever-changing arms to protect himself.

The King did not wait for him to recover. Digging the teeth of his Keyblade into the cliff, he used his own momentum to slingshot himself back up towards his opponent. Pete reached out to grasp him. The King's Keyblade whirled in his hand, biting deep chunks from Pete's arms. As the King neared his head, Pete rolled himself back up out of the way. His spine appeared to have turn to jelly as bent back on himself, exposing his immense stomach. This was exactly what the King had intended. Thrusting his Keyblade ahead of him like a wand, he sent another ball of energy straight into Pete's gut.

With a gurgling, rushing bellow Pete doubled up on himself. Accompanied by fire and smoke of many hues, the Sacred Jewel fragments burst out of his mouth, falling in all directions over the countryside below.

As soon as the fragments had left his body, Pete began to shrink. His limbs and head ceased to change, swiftly returning to normal. The King hung on as the arms slithered back up to the remains of the ledge at the mountaintop. Dusting his coat down, the King began to descend the mountain trail, leaving Pete to moan and curse and massage his sore stomach.

* * *

Axel and the hooded man separated again, both breathing deeply. How long had they been battling, Kairi wondered? It felt like all night, but it could not have been more than a few minutes.

"You're… good," said Axel, with a rueful smile.

The hooded man did not reply. Drawing himself up again, he thrust his left hand out ahead with the cry:

"Come, Guardian!"

A Heartless, in the form of a great demon, appeared out of nowhere, right in front of Axel. Axel cried in alarm and raised his _chakrams _as the demon-Heartless moved to wrap its long arms around his body.

Kairi gasped in surprise: the hooded man was beside her now, holding her arm.

"Go!" he urged. There was tearing sound and a portal of darkness, identical to the one that had brought Kairi from the Islands to this world, appeared in front of her.

"But… wait!" Kairi protested as the hooded man led her towards the portal, "Who are you?!"

"I'm no-one," said the hooded man bitterly. He paused at the sound of a dog barking. Pluto appeared, scampering out from under the trees.

"Take care of her," the hooded man said to the dog as he gave Kairi as final shove into the portal. The last thing Kairi heard as the darkness closed around her was the crackle of flames and the clash of steel.

* * *

"Alright, Sora, watch this!" InuYasha yelled, raising the Tessaiga above his head. Sora could see faint lines rippling across the blade.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouted as he brought the sword down. A wave of searing energy swept out from the Tessaiga. It was churned up the ground as it passed and struck the boar-Nobody head on. It squealed as the energy consumed it, tearing it apart until there was nothing left.

"Cool!" said Sora, "how about this?"

Resting his Keyblade on his shoulder, he sprinted towards the serpent-Nobody. The monster rose up, curled to strike. Just as it was poised, Sora leapt high into the air, crying:

"Ragnarok!"

His Keyblade glowed with a bright light as he slashed the serpent again and again. The Nobody staggered back, reeling from the blows. Sora then somersaulted up into the air, all the light of his Keyblade concentrated into the teeth. As he swung it, the light shattered into dozens of individual streams that pierced the serpent's body and head. By the time Sora had returned to the ground, there was no trace left of the Nobody.

"Not bad," said InuYasha, a broad grin on his face. The boys turned to face the third and final Nobody: the bird.

"Together?" said Sora.

"Go for it!" replied InuYasha.

"Wind Scar!"

"Strike Raid!"

The two attacks stuck the bird in the same moment. It was obliterated.

"And you're next!" said Sora, leveling his Keyblade at Naraku. If he was distressed at the loss of his Nobodies, he did not show it.

"I think not," said Naraku.

"Another time, Keyblade Master" he said as he vanished before their very eyes.

Sora and InuYasha then turned to watch the confrontation between Sesshomaru and the hooded man. Sesshomaru had not risen from his knees but his eyes remained fixed on the man who had thwarted his attempts to slay Sora.

"Die, coward!" he snarled, slashing at the hooded man with another whip of light. The hooded man leapt back, out of reach.

"As much as I would enjoy destroying you," he said "I have my orders."

"Farewell, Keybearer. We shall meet again," the hooded man said, stepping backwards through a portal of darkness. InuYasha started after him but by the time he had reached him, the portal had closed up.

Sesshomaru stood up, unsteady on his feet.

"Don't you dare run! I'm gonna finish this now!" InuYasha cried, turning on his half-brother.

"Gladly," said Sesshomaru, with a wry smile "but another day."

He raised his hand and summoned a cloud of noxious green gas. Sora and his friends scattered, eyes screaming, chests wracked with coughs. When the gas had cleared, there was no sign of Sesshomaru or his lizard mount.

* * *

"Are you _sure _it was Kairi?" said Sora excitedly.

"Yes. She even mentioned you, and your Keyblade," said Sango.

"And this guy… in a black coat, told you he'd look after her?" Sora said.

"Yes," said Miroku "He told us where you were and that you were in danger. He said to leave Axel to him."

Sora scratched his chin in thought. Could it possibly be…?

"Are you sure you have to go?" Shippo asked petulantly.

"Sorry but if Kairi is out there, I've got to find her" said Sora

"And we still haven't found the King!" said Goofy.

"Thank you so much for your help," said Kagome, throwing her arms round Sora, who blushed.

"Hey Sora," said InuYasha "don't go losing that Keyblade again: next time, I might not be around to save your butt!"

"Hey! It was _me _saving _your _butt, remember!" said Sora.

"Huh! I was just about to step in when that hooded creep stopped Sesshomaru for me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"InuYasha: sit!"

THE END

* * *

_So there you have it. Please review and tell me what you think of this fic, what I do well, what I do not so well: constructive criticism is more than welcome!_


End file.
